Baseball Sis
by eastern-tennis1621
Summary: Eddie's Million Dollar Cook Off story. What if Eddie had a twin sister? What if she played baseball? What if she was best friends with Hannah? What if she had a crush on D.B.? You'll have to read and find out! D.B./OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! Just wanted to let everyone know that the ages are the same with the movie and the story! So enjoy!

"Oh sweetheart, you look so cute!" Hannah's mom said, driving us to 'cheerleading tryouts'. I should probably explain. I'm Alison Ogden, but most people call me Ali. Me and Hannah both play baseball with my twin brother, Eddie, and his friends, Frankie, who is one of my closest friend, and D.B. who I might have a small crush on, not that I would tell him. But, because Hannah's mom is so girly, we have to pretend to be cheerleaders. Anyways, we arrived at school just in time.

"Thanks mom."Hannah yelled back to her mom.

"Thanks Jenny!" I also yelled, calling her by her first name, which she insisted I called her.

"No problem, girls! Good luck!" Jenny yelled back before pulling away. We quickly ran up to the field before we became seriously late. We ran in just in time.

"Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?" Hannah said, drawing everyone's attention to us. Most of them looked shocked.

"Um, Hannah, Ali. Why are you so pink?" Eddie asked, looking at our pink skirts and jackets we were currently taking off.

"Oh, because my mom thinks I'm here trying out to be a cheerleader. And she would never believe me unless Ali came too." Hannah replied back.

"Who ever heard of baseball cheerleaders?" Eddie asked, doubtfully.

"Hey I think it's cool. We could use some cheerleaders." Frankie spoke up.

"Hah! Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I replied, taking of the skirt of the uniform, showing my baseball shorts.

"I wanna be a cheerleader." Kimberly said, raising her hand slightly.

"And I stand corrected." I said to Hannah, who giggled quietly before speaking up.

"Go for it. I'm just telling her that. Because she was the opening cheerleader, she thinks I should be one too." Hannah said, fixing her hair while I sat down in between Eddie and D.B.

"Has she met you guys?" D.B. quipped, giving Eddie a high five while I punched him in the arm. Hannah just sat down in between us, making him fall off the bench while all of us laughed. That's when the game started. I'm the third baseman so I quickly ran out there with the rest of the team.

"Play ball!" The umpire yelled.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter." Eddie yelled.

"Hannah! Anticipate! Aaron! Put something into it! You're throwing like a girl." Dad yelled. I rolled my eyes. So I throw like a guy? "And Oliver! Could you be any more out of position?"

"Other than that, good job everybody!" Dad's assistant yelled. I saw Eddie saying something, but I couldn't hear it since I was at third and he was at first.

"Heads up! Okay everybody, heads up!" Dad yelled. Aaron pitched and the batter hit it towards second, where we quickly made a double play. Unfortunately, we lost 10 to 3.

"Good job, guys. Good job. See you tomorrow afternoon. Remember groundhogs, time to get serious about winning, huh?" Dad said before walking to the car. Me and Eddie were following him, but we're stopped by Frankie and D.B.

"Time to get a new team name. More fierce, less road." Frankie complained while D.B. took his helmet off.

"Time to get a new bat. This one can't hit a thing." D.B. replied, holding up said bat.

"I'll tell you what it's time for." Eddie said, throwing the baseball. Oh no, that could only mean one thing.

"Eddie dogs." Eddie said when all of us got to the hot dog stand.

"I've been waiting all year for one of these." D.B. told Frankie, who nodded excitedly. All the boys smiled while I just looked at them disgustedly. Eddie quickly made three of his special hot dogs before handing 2 to Frankie and D.B. and taking one himself, knowing I wasn't going to eat one. They all dug in before one of the players of the other team came along.

"Hey, it's a couple of groundhogs. Just in case you didn't know, this is what a baseball looks like." He said, winking at me while I just glared back.

"That's a baseball then I'll serve it to you for dinner. Hey, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Come back here." D.B. said, waving the ketchup bottle at them, with food in his mouth. I started laughing, causing the other guys to laugh to, while D.B. just glared at us.

"I'd give anything to beat those guys." He said, shaking his head.

"All right, well then let's beat them. Every years always a building for us anyways, we might as well build towards something." Eddie replied.

"Really?" Frankie said, looking doubtful.

"Yeah really, okay that's what this season is all about. Beating the eagles. Are you with me?" Eddie asked excitedly.

"Yeah." We all exclaimed. D.B. then noticed he was still holding the ketchup bottle and threw it onto a nearby bench while we all headed to our house.


	2. Chapter 2

Here are Ch.'s 2&3 guys! Enjoy! And remember to review!

After school, we all went into the kitchen to see mom cooking. We all grabbed the snacks we wanted and went to try and change the channel. Alex and Andy were also home, so it was pretty much an all out war. I grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel the Ellen, but 5 seconds later, was changed to baseball. I groaned and jumped up from the couch, trying to get the remote.

"Eddie." Dad called while the rest of us fought for the remote. After a while, we just started whacking each other with pillows. Then we just started wrestling.

"Alex, get off of D.B. he's a guest." mom yelled from the kitchen.

"No he's not. Guests actually leave before coming back." I yelled back, smirking when D.B. gave me a look.

"Wedgie!" Andy yelled, chasing after D.B. with Alex in tow. Me and Frankie exchanged looks before following to try and stop them. Eventually, we all went back into the living room, back to fighting for the remote. Then we heard mom yell.

"Ow!" She yelled, shaking out her finger.

"Mh, what happened, you alright?" Dad asked. We all got up and ran over to where they were.

"Aw, everybody calm down. I just cut my finger, I'm fine." Mom said, trying to reassure us.

"Are you sure? Here, let me see it." Dad replied.

"No, really. Just a couple stitches." Mom said back, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Stitches? How bad is it? Honey, I can't help you if you won't let me see it." Dad said, obviously flustered.

"No, you know how you are with blood." Mom told him. Us 4 exchanged looks, knowing he would probably freak of he saw it.

"Honestly. One time and a man's-" Dad started to say before looking at the cut and falling into Andy and Alex's arms. "Oh I gotta sit down." After sitting Dow for a few minutes, we agreed that Andy and Alex would take the parents to the hospital while we watched the house. We then walked outside to see them off.

"Sweetie, put the food away." Mom said, looking at all of us.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddie replied back nonchalantly. We waved goodbye before we started talking.

"Well, least we can watch the game now." D.B. said.

"No you can't." I said back, running inside and turning on Ellen. They then walked inside and upon seeing what I was watching, turned and scowled at me. I just winked and smirked back before turning back to the TV, while listening to their conversation.

"Is any of this stuff edible? Man, I'm starving." Frankie asked while he and Eddie unpacked the food. D.B. had said he didn't want to do that, so he came and watched TV with me, throwing his arm around me in the process. I gave him a look, but otherwise ignored it. I actually kinda liked it there.

"Figures. At least you don't have to watch this garbage." D.B. said. I then proceeded to flick him, causing him to give me a look before standing up and going towards the others.

"You know, you got a piece of raw chicken in your hand." Frankie told Eddie, looking at him strangely.

"Hey, what if instead of putting this stuff away, we make something out of it?" Eddie asked excitedly. By then, I had walked over and was now sitting on the counter, looking at Eddie like he was crazy. I looked over and saw the others doing the same.

"Let me think. Uh... No." D.B. said, making us all laugh slightly.

"Come on, it would be cool. And mom would be totally surprised." Eddie said back, talking to me on the last part. That made me soften a bit. Mom never gets a break, she deserves one.

"I'd rather pull out my nose hairs." Frankie said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would say that.

"I'm with him. I would rather pull out his nose hairs." D.B. said, pointing at Frankie, who looked so weirded out that I had to laugh a little bit. "Besides, you don't even know how to cook."

"Sure I do. Kinda. I make Eddie dogs, how hard can this be?" Eddie replied back. So we got to work. By the time we were done, mom, dad, Andy, and Alex were pulling up into the driveway.

"Hey, we got pizza." Andy exclaimed, walking into the house, the others in tow.

"How's mom?" Me and Eddie asked in unison. Frankie and D.B. both gave us strange looks, where we just gave them looks that pretty much said 'it's a twin thing'.

"I'm fine." Mom said, looking at her now bandaged finger.

"Dad fainted twice." Alex said, bringing the pizza in.

"Ha! I win!" I exclaimed, walking up to Frankie who sadly held out 20 bucks. I quickly took it and turned, seeing mom and dad give me looks while Alex and Andy stood behind them, giving me a thumbs up.

"I didn't faint. I passed out. Men pass out, they don't faint." Dad said as me and mom exchanged looks like 'yeah sure'.

"Did you put the food away, honey?" Mom asked Eddie.

"No. I cooked it instead." Eddie said confidently. Everyone looked shocked to say the least. They then all turned and took in out meal.

"Okay, there's no way I'm eating that." Andy said, looking grossed out. Yet twenty minutes later, most of it was gone and Andy and Alex were fighting for the last piece while everyone else laughed.

"Lose it." Andy said threateningly while their forks crashed together. Frankie the proceeded to pick it up, show the boys, and shove it in his mouth, making me burst out laughing at the looks on my brothers faces.  
"How bout that?" Frankie asked while the boys both glared at him.

"Well, I for one am quite impressed. You kids have done an amazing job." Mom said from the head of the table.

"Eh, don't look at us. We had nothing to do with it. It was all Eddie." D.B. said before turning and winking at me. Okay, I should probably explain. You see, I know that D.B. likes me. And D.B. knows I like him. But, 3 days ago, we got into a big argument where, in the end, I said that I couldn't date him because he was too mean. So, now he is trying to prove to me that he can be nice. So far, he hasn't been too mean where I had to call him out. But, sooner or later he is going to crack.

"Yeah, he was like possessed or something." Frankie said.

"Wow. We're going to have to start calling you Chef Eddie." Dad replied back, looking at Eddie.

"More like Eddie Crocker." Andy quipped, making me, Frankie, and D.B. all burst out laughing.

"At least now I know what to get you for your birthday. An apron." Alex teased.

"Or an easy bake oven." Andy said.

"Knock it off." Eddie said, getting annoyed.

"You know, you always did like making little cookies with your play dough. We tried to get Ali into it but she would just make it flat." Dad replied.

"No I didn't!" Eddie yelled while I just stuck my tongue out, making Frankie and D.B. almost fall out of their chairs from laughing so hard.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Mom said. Andy then grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around his head.

"Oh come on mom. Look. It's Adwina, another daughter. Hi. I'm Adwina. A little French chef in 8th grade. And my hobbies are cooking and...and well cooking!" Andy exclaimed.

"Knock it off." Eddie yelled again.

"Oh come on relax, Eddie. We're just teasing you. It's not like anybody thinks you're gonna trade in your baseball mitt for an oven mitt." Dad said, making us all laugh again while mom gave dad a look.

"I don't know, Dad. Do they let girls play in major league baseball?" Andy asked, making Eddie lunge at him and chase him around the table.

"Get him, Eddie!" I yelled, slightly mad about Andy's question.

"Oh, thanks a lot sis." Andy yelled back sarcastically.

"Hey, you made fun of girls playing baseball. You pretty much asked for it." I told him, making everyone nod before turning back to our dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking out of school the next day when I saw the guys walking ahead and decided to join them. So I walked up next to Frankie and listened to what they were talking about.

"No. Forget it. No way. I'm not taking woodshop okay? I like having 10 fingers. I can throw a baseball, I can hold a pencil, and it means I can do this." Frankie complained, holding an L to his forehead. So they were talking about electives. Unfortunately Hannah's mom and my mom talked and they both think we should take cooking. So that's what we already signed up for 20 minutes ago.

"Listen, it's the easiest class. How hard can it be to make a birdhouse?" D.B. asked, getting frustrated.

"Very hard." I whispered to Frankie, who started laughing. See, last year Alex had to make a birdhouse too. And it looked horrible to say the least.

"Besides, if you cut something off, they pack it in ice, sew it back on. No big deal." D.B. argued.

"Guys, guys. You're not even listening. Okay, Alex and Andy both said that Computer Science is the class to take. Everyone gets an A and for homework, you get to play video games." Eddie told them both. They both looked like they were considering it too. Well played, bro.

"No mom, I'm not playing on the computer. I'm just studying for my final." D.B. said, trying and failing to look innocent, making us all laugh.

"They better have an advanced placement, cause I've been zapping and blowing stuff up since I was like 3." Frankie said.

"What are you taking, Ali?" D.B. asked, trying to act nice.

"Home Ec." I told then, scowling. Frankie and D.B. both winced while Eddie wandered off somewhere.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" Frankie asked, looking around.

"I dunno. Let's go find him." D.B. said. We all turned around to see Eddie looking into some room.

"Eddie, come on. We're gonna be late for registration." Frankie yelled upon seeing Eddie.

"Too late." I said, making Frankie and D.B. look at me, but Eddie quickly showed up to distract them.

"Sorry. I guess I just never really noticed that room before." Eddie said, looking like he was kinda in a trance.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Got the heebie-jeebies first time I saw." D.B. said, turning around and walking.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later." I called, seeing Hannah a little ways off. I didn't wait for their reply and just ran towards Hannah and started a conversation.

Later that day, me and Hannah got out of science class late, so we had to run to Home Ec., barely getting there on time.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask. I turned and proceeded to burst out laughing, seeing Eddie, Frankie, and D.B. sitting right next to Hannah, who was seated to my right.

"I took field hockey as an elective the last 2 quarters. I thought my mom's head might explode if I took it again. What's your excuse?" Hannah asked.

"Eddies an idiot. He grabbed the wrong clipboard." D.B. said angrily. I gave him a look, but he proceeded to ignore me. So I turned away to listen to Eddie.

"Guys, for the quadrillionth time, I'm sorry. But I bet its way better than taking computer science." He said, trying to make it sound like it was boring.

"No, actually it's not. I took computer science with Adam my first 2 quarters and it was the best class ever." I told them, smirking slightly when I mentioned Adam and D.B. started glaring at the table.

"What's that all about?" D.B. said, changing the subject. We all turned to see some girl unfolding a bunch of kitchen supplies.  
"Check it out. Custom cooking utensils." Frankie said.

"Somebody should have signed up for get a life 101." D.B. said, being a jerk yet again. The girl looked up and walked towards us.

"Get a life? That's really hilarious. Look you little sprite, every quarter there's a group of stupid boys who get stuck in here cause they were too stupid to sign up for computers. Whatever. And start acting all..." The girl said. I was practically falling out of my chair by the end of her speech.

"Stupid?" Eddie piped up.

"Exactly. But I swear if you don't sit down and shut up, I'm gonna Jillian you up one side, and back down the other. Am I making myself clear?" the girl asked a scared looking D.B. I smirked.

"You know? I think we'll be great friends." I exclaimed, looking at the girl. She smiled at me before going back to glaring at the boys, who were looking at me, shocked. I just shrugged. If she can scare D.B. like that, we can be friends forever.

"What's jillian?" Eddie asked.

"It means to chop into thin strips. Bridget, stop scaring the new students." The teacher told the girl, or Bridget, who shrugged and went back to her seat. "And me."

"Mrs. Hadley. I was going over the text and I have some suggestions." Bridget said.

"Bridget, whoa. I kinda need to welcome the class, take roll, and go over some basic kitchen safety info." Mrs. Hadley said to Bridget, who nodded her head in understanding. "So, now here's a little something that should start things off with a bang. I have entry forms for the 35th annual million dollar scholastic cook off." She said, making us all exchange looks. D.B. gasps and raise his hand in the air.

"Can you really win a million dollars?" D.B. asked excitedly.

"Oh no. That's just how much they give out in scholarships."Mrs. Hadley said, making us all look down, disappointedly. "There's a small cash prize and a scholarship to the Preeminent Culinary Institute." We all exchanged bored looks except Eddie, who surprisingly actually looked interested.

"What's a cook off you ask?" Mrs. Hadley continued. "Well, so all students 8th grade and above. And that's you people. I was a finalist when I was in high school. To enter, a student must submit an original recipe. And then if selected for the finals, the student will be put through a live cooking exam to test their mastery of craft. And I know, I know it sounds pretty exciting. So if you would like a form-" She didn't even get to finish before Bridget grabbed one and tore it open. But she still continued. "Anybody else? Anybody at all? No? Oh. Okay well, never is. Um... I thought we'd start with something basic. Just to let you get your hands kinda... kinda floury so to speak. Get it? No? Nobody ever does. Okay! Page 74 anatomy of a cookie. When you work, be in groups of 4 or 5."

"Home Ec. might be totally boring, but sitting here talking about cookies, how much easier can a class be?" Frankie asked Hannah and me, making us both giggle. Yet 20 minutes later, we had to get a fire extinguisher for our 'cookies'.

"Okay, okay this is an excellent example of why cooking time and temperatures an initial part of baking." Mrs. Hadley said, blowing the fire extinguisher one more time before leaving.

"I'm sorry. I thought they'd cook faster." Frankie said.

"Mh, is it possible for a cookie to have too many chocolate chips? There's no way I'm gonna be able to eat all of these." Bridget said, indicating the cookies she had in her hand. We all started walking over when she looked at us. "But I can try." We all looked at her, shocked, before going back to our seats. Luckily though, the bell rang, so I went outside and waited for Hannah. When she came out, she looked kinda suspicious though.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. Let's just get to class." Hannah replied before we both started running to class.


	4. Chapter 4

And here's Ch. 4! Remember to review!

The next day, I was walking with Eddie when Dad came up and started talking.

"Eddie, I don't know what's going on with you. You seem distracted. Missed plays, foot off the bag. You know if you're not gonna take this seriously, why should I?" Dad said angrily.

"I'm taking it seriously."Eddie told him.

"Eddie, whether you like it or not, you're the leader. The team looks up to you and expects you to set an example." Dad lectured.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said, taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Baseballs got to be your priority. And stop playing with your food. You dance around like a little girl." Dad said before walking to the car with me in tow.

"Dad, baseball is my priority. I-I swear it's the most important thing in the world to me." Eddie told him while getting in the front seat.

"I know it is. I don't mean to come down hard on ya. It's just, that you're so good, both of you are, and you both have so much potential." Dad said before taking off his hat. "Less coach, more dad. So, how was school today, you 2? Eddie, did you sign up for computer science like your brothers told you to?"

"Uh...yeah. It was our very first choice." Eddie told dad, making me give him a look from the mirror, to which he just rolled his eyes and waved me off.

"Good boy. Eddie, you would tell me if something was bothering you, right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah. No, everything's cool." Eddie said before we drove home.

The next day, we had Home Ec.

"Although similar, each levanting agent has its own advantages and disadvantages. Now, yeast is a living organism. And it contains over 3200 billion cells per pound." Mrs. Hadley was saying as I read a magazine and Frankie, who i was sitting next to today, read a comic book. I looked on my other side at D.B. to see him and Eddie playing hangman. And from the looks of it, Eddie is horrible.

"Your turn. Pick a letter." D.B. whispered to Eddie, who actually looked like he was taking notes.

"Um... Q." Eddie said. I looked at the hangman and giggled, easily figuring out what it meant to say. D.B. smirked at me before turning to Eddie.

"Man, you are really bad at this." He said. I continued reading my magazine until I heard Mrs. Hadley speak up.

"Alright, let's start cooking." I just continued reading an article. "Okay I'm done talking now. You can move." No one moved. "Alright, move it people." She yelled, getting everyone to get up and move to our stations. We were all talking when I saw Eddie talking to Bridget. So I quickly elbowed D.B. and nodded towards them. He then got up and walked over, with me in tow.

"What are you doing?" D.B. asked.

"Nothing." Eddie said quickly, obviously lying. Me and D.B. exchanged looks before Bridget spoke up.

"We're talking about the cook off." She said happily. We were shocked to say the least.

"No we're not." Eddie quickly denied.

"Yes we are." Bridget said, now confused.

"She's crazy. Come on, guys, we better get back to work." Eddie said, trying to go over to the other table.

"Hey, is something going in with you guys?" D.B. asked, indicating Bridget and Eddie. I gasped.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked, kinda hurt that my own brother wouldn't tell me about his relationship.

"Me and Bridget? Get real." Eddie said, frustrated.

"Hello, standing right here." Bridget said, offended.

"Sounds to me like someone's really starting to take an interest in this class." Mrs. Hadley interfered. I scoffed. Like Eddie would really do that.

"No I'm not. I hate this class." Eddie said, though he looked slightly suspicious.

"Okay. It just might have been a little strong." Mrs. Hadley said, before walking away.

"Then, what are you doing over here?" I asked him. Eddie slowly started making his way to a bowl, before taking out a handful.

"I just came over here to do this." He said before throwing it onto D.B.'s face. Me and Bridget gasped and D.B. looked shocked.

"Eddie." Mrs. Hadley said warningly.

"You know what I gotta do now, right?" D.B. told him.

"DB" Mrs. Hadley said.

"If you must, you must." Eddie grinned, handing over the bowl. DB took a bunch in his hand.

"Food fight!" He yelled, before throwing it at Eddie. That's when everything broke out. Food was flying everywhere and getting into everything. Until the principal came in and put a stop to it. Then we were all forced to clean it up.

"That was absolutely the best food fight I ever had in my entire life. Even with a month of Saturday detention." Eddie said, sighing happily.

"Speak for yourself. I am covered in food! And my hair is horrible." I complained, brushing my hair with my brush, only for food to come out.

"Ali, you look fine." DB said, winking while I just shook my head, meaning that his niceness didn't count. "And even better that that summer camp soda massacre?"

"Even better than the ice cream fight at my cousins sweet 16?" Frankie asked.

"Oh totally." Eddie replied.

"Even better than the 2nd grade spaghetti may lay?" Hannah asked. We all paused.

"Hey, it's gonna take Bridget like weeks to get that cake batter out of her hair! She should just enter herself into that cook off." Frankie said happily, making us all laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't have blasted her with that egg." Hannah told us.

"Or threw pudding at her. Or spray her with chocolate sauce. Should I go on?" I asked smirking slightly. Hannah just threw her rag at me playfully, in which I threw her mine.

"That was so gross." Eddie told us.

"Hey, you know what's gross? This." Frankie said. We all walked if to where he was standing in front of a bowl filled with purple gunk.

"Aw, that is disgusting!" "That is nasty!" "Ew!" "Gross!" Were heard from the four of us. Frankie them proceeded to dip his finger in and eat some.

"Eh! Now that's not bad! Actually that's better than not bad. I'd have to say that's quite delicious." Frankie told us. We all dipped a finger in and tasted it. It actually didn't taste that bad. Pretty good actually.  
"This is great!" Eddie exclaimed.

"It tastes kinda like barbecue sauce. Only better." Hannah said happily.

"You could put this stuff on anything and I'd eat it." Eddie told us, continuing to eat.

"Okay, we've gotta find out what was in this. Do you remember what they were making at this station? And why is it purple? What is this texture? Is it runny more of like apple sauce or ketchup?" Eddie asked us, actually looking excited.

"Dude. Get a grip. I mean it's good but it's just a bowl of purple sauce." DB told him, obviously not trying to put him down lightly.

"Well yeah but-" Eddie started.

"But what?" DB asked. Eddie looked really put down, but tried to cover it up.

"But nothing. Come on we still gotta wash down the ceiling." He told us before looking up at the ceiling to find it covered in food. After we cleaned the ceiling, we left class, where I pulled DB to the side and promptly thumped him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for putting my brother down like that in there about the sauce. He obviously was onto something and you just threw him down! What happened to being nicer?" I asked, starting out mad but getting more upset by each word.

"Ali-" He tried to say before I cut him off.

"You know what forget it. You obviously don't want to date me anymore. I'll see you around." I told him before running up to Hannah and getting in her moms car, not saying a word the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

And here's Chapter 5! Don't forget to review!

We had a baseball game the next day. I was sitting on the floor of the dugout, talking to Oliver and Aaron. I would have sat with Eddie, but he was sitting next to DB and I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He tried to talk to me all day, but I have been avoiding him. So, I guess he had decided to give up and was now watching the game.

"Okay groundhogs, focus. We're still in this."Dad said before pausing and looking at Frankie, who was watching the Yankees game on his mini portable TV. "Frankie!"

"Hey I gotta keep up with my Yankees!" Frankie told him.

"Well, are they winning?" I asked.

"Yeah. 13 to 4. In the 7th inning." Frankie said. I smirked at Aaron, who had bet me $20 that the Tigers would win.

"Ready to lose?" I asked him, to which he just groaned in response. Dad just sighed and told Eddie to warm up because soon he would be up to bat. I then saw Oliver grab something out of Eddie's bag. When I looked at it, it looked like a jar filled with the stuff we made in Home Ec. I just shook my head before watching Mark score and come back into the dugout.

"He hit it. I can't believe it! We might actually win!" Dad exclaimed before looking into the dugout and seeing Oliver stuff his face with the purple gunk. "Oliver? What are you doing?"

"Hey, is that the gunk from class?" Frankie asked, pointing at the jar.

"Did you make that?" DB asked him, getting angry, to which I just rolled my eyes. Eddie looked really suspicious before Hannah spoke up.

"Would you guys chill out? It's my mom's recipe she got from a magazine." She told us, taking the jar from Oliver.

"Well, put it away people. There's no food in the dugout. What's the matter with you?" Dad said before watching the game again. I looked up to see Oliver, Aaron, and Hannah giving me a look, seeing as I had a chocolate bar hidden in my purse. I just shot them a glare before Oliver spoke up.

"Tell your mom it's the best sauce I've ever tasted." Oliver told Hannah, so excitedly that me and Aaron had to laugh. We then went back to watching the game. Eddie was up. We were all cheering for him. Then Eddie hit a home run, all the way into the pond behind the baseball field. We all stood up and started screaming because we won. After the game we headed to my place to have a party to celebrate our victory.

"Congratulations groundhogs. This might be the start of something big." Mom said, patting Frankie and DB on the back, who cheered in response. Hannah then walked over to me and Kimberly, who was complaining about how my dad always says she throws like a guy.

"Nice hitting today, Ali. You hit like one of the guys." Hannah told me, mocking dad and making us all laugh. Before DB came over anyways.

"Can I talk to you, Ali?" He asked nervously. I just nodded, still kinda mad at him, but not as much as before. "Look, Ali. I'm sorry for what I said to you brother. I just never thought he'd take cooking for real. I mean, it's cooking. But I'm sorry. Can we start the whole being nice thing over again?" I sighed.

"That would probably be a good idea. And you didn't have that high of a score anyways." I told him winking, before quickly kissing his cheek and walking back to Hannah happily.

The next day, me and mom walked in to see Eddie looking for something in the cabinet. Mom put the flour down on the counter and Eddie turned around, shocked that we were home early before he saw the flour, to which he looked relieved.

"Mom! Ali! I can explain." Eddie told us. "There's this contest. You know like on the back it cereal boxes."

"Like the million dollar cook off." Mom said. Eddie looked shocked, so mom explained. "The entry form is next to you." I looked down and right there was the form.

"It's not what you're thinking. It's not some stupid girl thing. I mean it is mainly girls, but guys can enter too. And it comes with this cash prize and this scholarship to this amazing school. And I don't know if you've ever seen the food channel. But like every other person on there is a guy. So i don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this!" Eddie argued, flustered.

"We haven't said anything. You're making the big deal." I told him.

"Why is this so important to you?" Mom questioned.

"I don't know. It's not. Hey, maybe if I win it won't matter if I lied to do it." Eddie answered.

"Who says you have to win? So that's it? That's what this is all about? You like to cook?" Mom asked.

"It's just some dumb idea. Can we please just forget about it?" Eddie told us, embarrassed.

"I think it's kinda cool actually. Is that why you got so worked up in Home Ec.? Because I would have said something If I had known." I told him. He smiled and nodded to me before mom spoke up.

"And deprive the world of Eddie's incredible edible barbecue sauce?" Mom said, laughing slightly.

"Okay, but you cannot tell Dad. Or Alex and Andy." Eddie said seriously.

"I can't lie to your father. I really think he would understand." Mom told us. I scoffed, yeah right; dad would flip if he found out.

"No he wouldn't. And you know he wouldn't." Eddie said.

"Well maybe he would...okay, maybe he wouldn't. Anyway, what have you got left to do? How can we help?" Mom asked. Then, we started cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating! I just got out of school so things are still kinda crazy but I will make sure to update sooner next time! Please review!

In Home Ec. the next day, Eddie was paying attention to all of Mrs. Hadley's instructions. He had turned in his recipe this morning and was very anxious to say the least. We made jello that day and Hannah had slipped some onto Bridget's chair while everyone was standing. Mrs. Handler told us to sit down and she sat right on it and shrieked while we all laughed. Me and Hannah also have to continue pretending to be cheerleaders for her mom unfortunately. But I have gotten used to it by then. Eddie checks the mail every day, but still hasn't gotten his form yet saying if he got in or not. But he still continues to be dad's top player. Not that I'm complaining. It takes the pressure off of me. The next day in Home Ec. we were all talking.

"We so won that game. Beat them with our king and queens." Eddie bragged, talking about the game.

"You had it right at kings." Bridget said snootily.

"Excuse me, class. I have a little announce to make. Actually, it's Quite a big announcement. It's huge. I have just gotten off the phone with the cook off." Mrs. Hadley told us. I looked and saw Eddie sitting up in his seat, watching her anxiously. "And... You know they were so sweet. They all remembered me. They said people still talk about my winning triple berry tart thirty years later. Oh, maybe they were just being nice."

"Of course they were just being nice. Did I make the finals or didn't I?" Bridget said impatiently. Mrs. Hadley looked taken back.

"Bridget there's a little something called building anticipation."Mrs. Hadley told Bridget, who nodded.

"Yes Bridget, you are in the finals."

"Oh my gosh! Yes." Bridget squealed while only two or three people clapped.

"Go Bridget." DB said sarcastically, causing me to slap his arm lightly, in which he just winked at me.

"Oh and the other finalist is Eddie Ogden." Mrs. Hadley said happily.

"Yes!" Eddie yelled. Everyone looked shocked before everyone but me, DB, and Bridget walked over and congratulated him. I just gave him a huge smile, which he returned, before looking at DB, who looked at me angrily.

"You knew about this?" He asked me.

"Of course I did. I found out 2 days ago. This is important to him." I told DB, but he just ignored me. So I just turned and walked up to Eddie, congratulating him before leaving the class. I was sitting under a tree, reading a book my friend, Jennifer, had lent me when I heard Eddie calling for DB.

"Wait. DB come on. Don't be mad. I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I thought it would be funny." Eddie told him, with Frankie following.

"Jokes are usually funnier when you share then with your friends." DB told him.

"I know. I should have told you. I just thought that you would think it's stupid." Eddie complained.

"Yeah. Good guess. I do think it's stupid. Just tell me this. Do you like Home Ec.? Yes or no?" DB asked.

"No. I don't like it. I-I don't know. Maybe I don't hate it as much as you guys do. Sometimes it's not that bad." DB and Frankie exchanged looks, obviously knowing he was lying, while I just rolled my eyes. "Okay I like it. I like making something out of nothing. I like figuring out what goes together. I like doing something no ones ever fine before. I don't know why. I just like it." Eddie rambled.

"He likes it." Frankie said, shrugging.

"Come on, this is stupid. I won with that gross purple gunk. This whole cook off thing is a total joke. You gotta admit, it is kinda funny." Eddie told him, partially lying about it being a joke.

"Yeah. Kinda. Thought Bridget's head was gonna spin right off." DB told them, laughing, making me smile a bit.

"Ey, you know what's gonna be funny? Your dad's face when he finds out." Frankie said.

"My Dad!" Eddie yelled before running to his next class. That's when Frankie noticed me.

"Were you ease dropping?" Frankie scolding me, making me laugh and nod slightly.

"Yeah I had to make sure those two idiots made up." I told him, before looking at DB, who was looking at me guiltily, and looking away.

"Can you give us a minute, Frankie?" DB asked.

"Yeah, sure man." Frankie said before whispering to DB, thinking I couldn't hear. "Don't mess it up this time." DB nodded before coming and sitting next to me.

"Hey." He said, making me laugh slightly.

"Hey yourself." I told him.

"Look, I know you shouldn't forgive me. I was a real jerk. To you and to Eddie. I guess I was just angry that he didn't tell me and brought my anger out on you. I am really, really sorry though. I mean really sorry. So sorry that-" DB rambled, but I cut him off by hugging him. He seemed shocked at first, but quickly hugged me back.

"Its ok, DB. I wasn't mad. I was more upset at how you didn't even let me explain. Me and mom walked in on him cooking 2 days ago. He explained that he really liked cooking, so we helped him. But, we should have told you guys about it. So, I'm sorry too." I told him, coming out of the hug.

"Well, you're forgiven." He said, standing up before helping me stand up and heading to his next classed. I let out a sigh of relief. I was happy to have one of my best friends back. And hopefully more in the nearby future.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry about not updating in months! I lost the movie! But no worries, I found it! So here are 2 more chapters for you guys! Enjoy!**

I had to ride home with Hannah today because we had to stay after school for extra help in math. But when I got home it was really quiet. I asked mom what was going on and she told me the dad found out about the cook off. The next day in school there was an announcement.

"Not only is Eddie Ogden the first boy at Sedar Valley Junior High to make the finals, he's also the only boy in his age bracket." The intercom said throughout the school, making a lot of people laugh. "Oh! And Bridget Simons is also a finalist." It blared, pronouncing her last name wrong, to which I had to laugh at. Throughout the day Eddie was laughed at. I met him later when he walked over to Hannah's locker, where I was talking to Hannah at.

"You okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Eddie said back.

"Want me to take them out?" Hannah said, holding up her fists.

"No, really I'm okay but thanks for the offer." Eddie replied, laughing slightly.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." Hannah said, turning to her locker.

"Yeah well, I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of it." Eddie replied back.

"Cause people are idiots. Just lay low and-" Hannah started but was cut off by Mrs. Hadley yelling.

"Eddie! Get in here! We got some serious cook off training to do!" She yelled, making everyone stop and laugh and making Eddie bang his head on the door of his locker. But he went and we told him we'd catch up with him later. After that I found Frankie and D.B. and walked with them to baseball practice.

"So Ali," Frankie started," I heard about the little deal you and D.B. here got going and I must say he has been pretty nice." He said, obviously trying to butter me up. I just nodded so he continued. "And he seems to be trying really hard to be nice just for you." I nodded again do Frankie went in for the kill. "So how about you give him a chance?" I thought for a second.

"I'll think about it, okay? But no promises." I told them before running ahead to Hannah.

I never realized how much Eddie really loved cooking until now. I woke up one night and went downstairs to see him smiling at the cooking show on tv. But then dad walked in and he changed it to baseball. And I heard from Frankie that he blew off him and D.B. to take an extra cooking class. But he's also been losing his baseball skill, making dad rely on me during games.

"It was really close. And it's only our second loss of the season. Usually you've had five or six losses by now." Frankie said after the game, trying to cheer Eddie up.

"Guess I was just getting used to winning." D.B. said, turning and starting to follow me and Frankie.

"Are you blaming me?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"Dude, how could we blame you? You're still better than all of us put together." Frankie told him.

"Maybe we just want it more." D.B. said and as much as I wanted to disagree, Eddie has barely been at practice since the cook off started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked angrily.

"It's weird." Was all D.B. said.

"What's weird?" Eddie replied.

"It's weird that you'd rather bake cakes than play baseball. It's weird that you'd rather read a cook book than a comic book. It's just weird." D.B. ranted, turning away.

"I thought we talked about this-" Eddie started only to be interrupted by D.B.

"Yeah I know you like cooking. And I've been trying to understand for Ali but it's kinda hard to. What if I suddenly said I liked playing with dolls?" D.B. ranted.

"You used to play with dolls all the time." Frankie answered, making me laugh slightly.

"Oh really?" I asked smirking slightly.

"What?" D.B. asked, blushing slightly.

"Don't you remember? In kindergarten, you brought you're sisters Barbie to show and tell like 3 times. Now that was weird." Frankie announced, making me laugh and D.B. blush harder.

"That is not the same thing and you know it. See ya." D.B. said, walking away.

"Yeah well, gotta go." Frankie said giving us the piece sign and running after D.B. I looked at Eddie, then turned, shaking my head slightly, and walked to dads car. The next day we had a game. And I bet you can guess who wasn't there.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I didn't know soufflé takes an hour to bake." Eddie said, putting his stuff down before noticing all of our slouched positions, me leaning against D.B. and Aaron's legs on the ground. "What's the matter?"

"We're losing." Hannah whispered.

"By a lot." Aaron told him. Eddie looked at the score and saw that it was 0-5.

"That's nothing. Marcus and Kimberly are on base, I'll just hit them home, and then we're only down by 2 runs." Eddie replied like it was no big deal that he was late. I exchanged looks with Hannah and D.B. when Frankie struck out and dad turned around.

"Okay Jordan, you're up." Dad said, making Eddie protest.

"Jordan? Come on dad, put me in. There are already 2 outs." Eddie said, pretty much insulting Jordan.

"You missed 3 innings. You're out of the game." Dad told him.

"Out of the game? Come on can't you make an exception." Eddie asked.

"Lango? Is there a soufflé exception?" Dad asked his assistant.

"No. Just one for apple pie." Lango said as the umpire called the third strike.

"Alright everyone out on the field. Hannah keep playing first. D.B. take short. Come on groundhogs let's go." Dad announced. Everyone ran out, D.B. purposely running into Eddie. Eddie gave me a look, which I just ignored and ran out to third base.


	8. Chapter 8

"I figured it out last night. Even though we lost yesterday, we just have to win one more game and we get to play the eagles for the championship." D.B. said the next day at lunch, walking to the table.

"All right that's cool." Frankie said.

"Nice." I also replied.

"Yeah-" D.B. started, only to be interrupted by some jock.

"Hey look, it's the hogs! The only team with their chef!" He yelled making his whole table laugh.

"So, what are you gonna do on the fifteenth?" D.B. asked angrily.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"The fifteenth. If we make it to the playoffs, that's the day we play the Eagles." D.B. told him.

"Hey isn't that the day of the cook off?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frankie told me.

"So what's it gonna be?" D.B. asked.

"Well, I-" Eddie stuttered.

"Yeah that's what I thought." D.B. told him.

"Hey, why are you mad at me for something that might not even happen?" Eddie asked.

"Why don't you go sit with the girls? Swap recipes?" D.B. said, making me not the happiest person. "Here's my apple sauce. Maybe you can bake a cake out of it or something." He said, throwing apple sauce at Eddie.

"D.B." I exclaimed, only to be ignored.

"Or something." Eddie said, pushing D.B., who shoved him back. Somehow they ended up on the floor beating each other up with Frankie trying to split them up. Then some random kid yelled for a food fight and food went everywhere. That is, until the principal came in and blew a whistle. Both guys got detention, and had to clean the whole cafeteria. I waited for them outside until I heard them talking, then I decided to ease drop.

"I don't care what you say but that was definitely the greatest food fight of all time. I mean I just felt so free." Frankie said before noticing the looks the guys gave him. "Okay I'm not the one who has to clean the cafeteria for the next month but if you look-"

"Frankie." D.B. said, cutting him off from him rant before sighing. "Ali wouldn't even look at me before she left. God I'm an idiot sometimes. She'll never consider going out with me after this."

"Okay dude, as much as I hate you right now, I still think you have a chance. Blow it again though and I won't let you within ten feet of her." Eddie said before going back to cleaning. I saw D.B. nod before walking off. At practice after school, D.B. kept trying to catch my eye, but I stayed on the opposite side.

"Okay, I don't wanna freak you guys out, but we beat the cougars, and we're in the playoffs." Dad said, making all of us cheer.

"Where's Eddie?" Aaron asked.

"Baking cookies." D.B. answered.

"Now look, I know you guys can do this, but it's gonna take a little strategy. First, keep the ball low and down the base line. The cougars third baseman, he can catch anything but he throws like a real girl," que all girls giving each other looks "He can barely get it to first-" before being inturpted by Kimberly.

"I throw like a girl." Kim announced.

"What?" Dad asked, shocked she spoke up.

"I throw like a girl because I am a girl. Hannah and Ali throw like girls too. There both just good at it." Kim ranted.

"Kimberly that's not what I meant-" Dad started, only to be interrupted again.

"Why is it a compliment every time you say I run like a boy, but an insult when you say I run like a girl. Can't I just be a good runner or a bad runner?" Kim asked.

"You are a bad runner." D.B. put in, making me slap him in the back of the head.

"I know that. Everyone knows that. But it's not because I'm a girl. Ali is the best runner on the team. It's because I'm an uncoordinated dork. Like Marcus and Jordan." Kim told him, making both guys protest. "The cougars third baseman can't throw. Period." Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"Okay. If there aren't any more unresolved issues-" Dad started, only to be cut off by Oliver.

"My dad's a nurse." Oliver bumped in.

"What?" Dad asked, bewildered.

"You made fun of the Eagles coach for being a nurse." Oliver told him.

"Oliver I didn't mean-" Dad tried to explain.

"He saves people's lives." Oliver said.

"My father's a florist." Kim put in, crossing her arms.

"And why do I have to be one of the guys?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I mean, can't we just be part of the team?" I put in. Then Eddie walked up.

"Hey what's everyone standing around for?" He asked. Everyone was shocked for a second before coming out of it.

"What are you doing here?" D.B. asked.

"I'm here to play some baseball." Eddie announced. "This is where I'm supposed to be. Right dad?"

"Right! Definitely right!" Dad said excitedly.

"And since that's settled, let's go win ourselves a ball game!" Dad's assistant yelled making all of us cheer. We ended up winning the game 4-3 with Oliver throwing the ball to Eddie at first, who got a guy out. While we were all celebrating, D.B. pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Ali." He said over and over again, making me smile.

"Well I guess I can let it go." I said, making him pull away and kiss me on the cheek before running back to Frankie yelling 'I fixed it'. We had a party at our house when we got home.

"We're outta pizza." Frankie yelled to my mom.

"Oh if I had a dollar for every time I heard that. I could actually pay for these pizzas. Don't worry people. Reinforcements have arrived." Mom told me before the door rang. She went to go get it while I went to talk to D.B. we talked for a few minutes before Eddie walked by.

"Hey." D.B. called to him, holding up his hand. "Good game."

"Thanks, you too." Eddie said back. "Hurt my sister and you're dead though."

"Well I can't hurt her when we're not dating." D.B. said, giving me a look.  
"Yet. We're not dating yet." I told him, making him roll his eyes, but he was smiling slightly. We then looked over at the door, where Mrs. Hadley was standing.

"Hi." She told Mom.

"Hi. I was expecting the pizza guy. You're not him. Are you?" Mom asked.

"Somebody wants her apron back." D.B. joked making me laugh slightly. But when Eddie turned around, he looked serious


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, after everyone left me, mom, dad, Eddie, and Mrs. Hadley sat in the living room.

"Well I wish we had something to offer you." Mom says before Mrs. Hadley pulls out a bag of cookies.

"Cookies?" Mrs. Hadley asks, handing them to me and Eddie.

"Cool, thank you." We say before dad takes the bag and gives it to mom, shaking his head at me.

"Eddie, you know why I'm here. You need to be at that cook off tomorrow." Mrs. Hadley begs.

"Oh, I can't." Eddie tells her.

"Why?" Mrs. Hadley asks desperately.

"The Groundhogs are in the playoffs." Eddie says excitedly.

"Oh, is that all?" Mrs. Hadley replies.

"Boy, you walked into the wrong house." Mom tells her, laughing slightly.

"It's the biggest game of the year and everybody's counting on me." Eddie exclaimed.

"Can't Ali take your place?" Mrs. Hadley asks me.

"I couldn't replace Eddie if I tried." I told her while she looks down sadly.

"He's not gonna let his team down, Mrs. Hadley." Dad tells her.

"No, apparently just himself." Mrs. Hadley says, looking upset.

"You've got Bridget. She'll be great." Eddie replies halfheartedly.

"Yeah, sure Bridget. She can whisk till the cows come home. But, she has no passion. No instinct. But you, Eddie Ogden, you are a natural. It's what you were born to do." She told him. "A little melodramatic, huh? Well I was afraid of that. That's what you get for practicing in front of your cats. Well, alrighty then, I gave it the ok cordombu try."

"Well thanks for coming." Dad said, breaking the silence.

"And thanks for the cookies. They're amazing." Mom told him.

"It's the ginger." Eddie and Mrs. Hadley said in unison.

"See, I'm sorry for all this but, it's just that Eddie, he has so much potential and I want him to think long term. I know I shouldn't push-" Mrs. Hadley start before being interrupted.

"No, no. Sometimes you have to." Dad says, patting Eddie on the back.

"Well, goodbye." Mrs. Hadley tells us.

"Goodbye. Thanks for coming, Mrs. Hadley." Eddie tells her while I just wave.

"Eddie, could you do me just one favor, sleep on it. Don't make your final decision till tomorrow. Please? Just promise me." Mrs. Hadley requests.

"I promise." Eddie complies.

"But, if I know my son, I wouldn't count on it." Dad buts in.

"Well I'm sure nobody knows him better than you. Ali, could I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Hadley asks.

"Sure." I told her, walking towards the door.

"Could you please just make sure that Eddie's decision is made by Eddie alone? Not by your dad or that boyfriend of yours." Mrs. Hadley tells me.

"Oh no, D.B. isn't by boy-" I start before jut giving up. "Oh, alright. I'll watch out for him."

"I gotta tell you though, Ali. I've seen that boy around and he acts completely different than when you're around. He really is trying. It's a shock an impatient boy like him has waited this long." Mrs. Hadley tells me before leaving. I think over what she says. Maybe it is time to give up this game and finally give D.B. a chance.


	10. Important Notice!

**I hope that nobody thought that this was an update! I'm actually not going to be updating this story until I finish my other 2 stories at least. For 2 reasons: A) I am working on 2 different stories that are for 2 different movies and I am also doing a sport after school so I don't have much time. And B) I lost the movie! I had it recorded onto my TV and now it's gone! I was so disappointed when I found out. So until I figure out how to work through those 2 problems, I will not be updating for a while. Sorry to everyone who followed and/or favorite this story! But this story is not over, merely postponed!**


End file.
